Yaadein
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Not everyone is to stay in our life forever. they come and go leaving behind memories...memories stay forever. Please peep in! *OCBased* *Read at your own risk* [(TWO-SHOT) COMPLETED]
1. Memories

**A/N:Heyo! I am back with another TS.**

 **A Family Fiction ! Peep in!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Malad, Society Amrit Villa.**_

This society was home to many successful people in Mumbai. Some were Doctors, some were businessmen and one of the most important person was _**Senior Inspector Vineet Kumar.**_ He was the most respectable person of the society. Today, the house was quiet. It seemed that some puja was going to take place in the house.

A young girl in her early twenties was busy in kitchen, checking the things talking to herself….

" _Kheer bhi almost taiyar hain. Aur khana bhi._ (talking to herself than turns to maid)- _Kaki, aap puri utarna shuru kijiye. Jab tak panditji aayenge, humara kaam ho jayega. "_

The maid named Radha nodded…. _"Haan bitiya , tum jao, sahab ko bata do. Aur haan_ _ **Dushyant**_ _baba ko bhi neeche bula lo. Wo kal raat se chat pe hi hain."_

The girl nodded…. _"Ohho Kaaki…..aap pareshan mat hoiye. Bhaiya ko toh aap jaanti hain na, wo har saal is din chhat pe jaake baith jaate hain. Jab tak papa nahi bulaate , nahi aate. "_

Meanwhile, they heard a voice….

" _ **Ruhanika….**_ _Kahan ho beta?"_

Ruhanika smiles and shouts… _"Aayi Papa! "_

She moved out of the room and found her father in the hall room. She looked at him….

Ruhanika- Good Morning Papa!

Vineet- Good Morning Beta! Sab taiyari ho gayi?

Ruhanika- Haan papa, Radha Kaki puri tal rahi hain. Baaki sab ho gaya. Aapne panditji se baat ki?

Vineet- haan, wo aadhe ghante mein aa rahe hain.(looks around)- _ **Dushu**_ aur _**Aru**_ kahan hai?

Ruhanika(Sighs)- Bhai chhat pe hain aur Aru so rahi hai.

Vineet(sighs)- Dushyant ka main kya karu…..abhi bhi wo is tarah! (he felt helpless)tum un dono ko bulao, main puja ki taiyari dekhta hoon.

Ruhanika(nods)- Okay papa!

She rushed up to her room, actually both the sisters shared the same room. She saw her sister sleeping holding a photoframe close to her heart. Ruhanika smiled and sat beside her. She took out the photoframe from her grip and looked at the photoframe which consisted three different pictures of the three of them with their mother. She lightly caressed the picture…

" _Mumma, I need your help. Har saal ki tarah is baar bhi. Tabhi aapki laadli jaagegi aur meri baat maanegi. "_

She moved her fingers in her hair….

" _Aru, uth ja behna! 9 baj rahe hain"_

Arva turned in her sleep….

" _Kya Di….sone do na! 10 minutesh aur! "_

Ruhanika looked at her and nodded her head…..

" _Aruu, dekh uth ja. Main mumma nahi hoon ki sone dungi tujhe. Tujhe pata hai na aaj puja hai ghar mein. Chal jaldi uth."_

Arva opened her eyes to look at her sister…..

" _Haww Di, aapko toh jagaana bhi nahi aata. Mumma toh gaana ga kar jagaati thi…wo bhi mera favorite wala. Par wo toh…"_

Ruhanika looked at her little sister. The girl was on verge of shedding tears. She hugged her immediately. ….

" _Naa Aru…..Mat ro. Tujhe pata hai agar hum royenge toh mumma ko bhi dukh hoga. Wo toh hamare aas paas hi hai na…always in our hearts.(she looked at her) phir tu kya chahti hai Papa mujhe daante? Agar tu aise royegi toh papa toh mujhe daantenge na ki maine tera dhyan nahi rkha. "_

She said rubbing off her tears. Arva looked at her sister and nodded silently. Ruhanika smiled at her sister…

 _ **Eli re Eli Kya hai yeh paheli…**_

 _ **Aisa vaisa kuch kyun hota hai Saheli…**_

Ruhanika held Arva's hand at which she smiled and continued to sing.

 _ **Eli re Eli Kya hai yeh paheli…**_

 _ **Aisa vaisa kuch kyun hota hai Saheli…**_

Both of them twirled around singing…

 _ **Meri angdaiyaan….Meri tanhaiyaan…**_

 _ **Meri Angdaiyan kitni akeli…**_

 _ **Eli re eli kya hai yeh paheli…**_

 _ **Aisa waisa kuch kyun hota hai saheli…**_

 _ **Too du rum, too du rum too du rum**_

Arva imitates the music as in the song, at which Ruhanika laughs. This session comes to an end at _**Vineet**_ 's voice…

" _Aru, Roo, Dushyant…..kahan ho tum log! Jaldi karo. Main nahi chahta aaj puja mein koi deri ho! "_

Aru replied back….

" _Papa, aaj puja mein koi deri nahi hogi. Hum aa rahe hain."_

Ruhanika looks at her….

" _tu naha ke taiyar ho ja. Main bhaiya ko dekhti hoon."_

Arva nodded...

 _"Haan, Bhaiya se kehna ki aaj wo derr nahi karein, nahi toh main unse baat nahi karungi."_

Ruhanika smiled and moved out of the room.

.

.

Here, in a room, Vineet was standing in front of a big picture placed on the wall. He had tears in his eyes, as well as he was happy. He was happy to see his happy family. He, himself, his beloved wife and their kids. Everything seemed perfect but then came a day, or say badluck in their life, when his wife was shot in an encounter. Despite of all the prayers , they were not able to save her. He remembered his wife's last words…

.

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

" _Vineet, tumhe mujhse ek waada karna hoga. Ab tumhe sirf ek pita ki nahi, ek maa ki bhumika bhi nibhani hogi. Mere bachchon par gussa mat karna. Unhe itna pyaar karna ki unhe meri yaad bhi na aaye. Aur apna khayal rakhna. Jaanti hoon tumhe , bahut laparwah ho tum, par tumhe apna khayal rakhna hoga…apne liye na sahi, hamare bachchon ke liye. Unke liye itna toh kar hi sakte ho na?"_

She looked at him and he just nodded. He held her hands….

" _tum aisa nahi kar sakti_ _ **Ruhana**_ _. Tumne toh zindagi bhar saath nibhane ka waada kiya tha na. Aise kaise ja skti ho tum…..tum nahi ja sakti hume chhodkar. "_

 _._

Both of them had her tears in their eyes. She held his hand with her weaker ones.

" _Apni zindagi mein toh har tarah tumhara saath nibhaya na. Aur yeh bhi kaha tha ki maut bhi hume juda nahi kar skti…..nahi karegi. Main rahungi na hamesha tumhare saath…shayad dikhungi nahi, par tum jab chahoge mujhe apne aaspaas paoge. I love you Vineet! "_

.

.

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

.

" _ **Ruhanaa!"**_

He came out of his trance but didn't find anyone there, except Ruhana's and their family picture. He caressed her picture….that's when, he heard his kids calling him..

" _Papa, we're here! Aap kahan ho?"_

He smiles and looks at Ruhana's picture….

" _Dekh rahi ho Roo…humare bachche bade ho gaye hain. Lagta hai waqt se pehle…..par tum chinta mat karo, main sab sambhal lunga."_

With that he went out of that room to where his kids were.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **This was supposed to come after some time…but couldn't stop myself from writing it.**

 **Hope you people like it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	2. Memories are Alive

**A/N: Heya…M back with 2** **nd** **and last update of this twoshot. Hope you people like it.**

 **Aru….i am glad u liked it. :* Love you :***

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet moved out of that room and found Arva, Dushyant and Ruhanika waiting for him. He looked at the three of them. He could easily identify the sadness in their eyes. They all had an equal amount of sadness in their lives because they all had lost an important part of their lives…He had lost his life partner, the other three had lost the one, who made them what they were today. The girls glanced at him. Arva moved to him….

Arva- Papa! Dekho , I'm not late today!

Vineet(smiles and keeps his hand on her head)- Very good! Acha, ab zara dekho ki sab taiyari ho gayi na, panditji kabhi bhi aate honge. (he patted her cheeks)

Ruhanika- Haan Papa, maine sab kar diya hai. Aap chinta mat karo. Puja mein koi kami nahi hogi.

Dushyant- haan Dad! Aap chinta mat karo. maine check kar liya hai, sab thik hai.

Vineet looked at the three of them. Ruhanika had grown responsible for the home chores whereas Dushyant had grown a bit sad and serious, because the only person , with whom he used to share his secrets with was no more with him. Arva, his youngest daughter, was effected more , but revived by the love her sister and brother gave her. Even Vineet pampered her the most.

.

His thoughts were broken by the door bell.

Dushyant- Main dekhta hoon Dad!

Vineet(nods)- thik hain. Panditji honge, unhe puja ke kamre mein hi le aana.

Dushyant nods. Aru and Ruhanika move into the kitchen whereas Vineet moved into the room, where the puja was to take place. He switched on the lights. There was a chowki placed on one wall of the room. A big photo frame of a lady wearing Red and white combination saree was placed on that. It seemed so lively, that she would speak in a friction of seconds. He smiled as she saw that picture…

.

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts(**_ _10 Years Ago)_ _ *****_

 _(A/n: 10 yrs ago , Dushyant was 12 yrs , Ruhanika was 10 years, Arva was 8 yrs old)_

It was a Sunday, a day off for both Ruhana and Vineet. They had planned an outing, where they were to watch a movie and then do some shopping for Diwali. Dushyant, Arva and Ruhanika were happy as they were going on an outing after a very long time. Arva being the youngest, ran to Vineet, when he announced so and hugs him…

Arva- Papa, hum ice-cream khayenge na?

Dushyant(tapped on her head)- Isko ice cream ke alawa kuch nahi sujhta…..zyada iccream khayegi toh moti ho jayegi tu!

Arva- Nahi, aisa kuch nahi hota. Nahi hota na Papa? (she looked at Vineet)

Vineet(smiles)- Han beta! Kuch nahi hota!

Arva(kissed on his cheeks)-Yayy!

Ruhanika(came there)- Papa, hum dinner bhi bahar karenge….please! Itne dinon baad hum saath mein jayenge.

Dushyant- Aur dad, mujhe books chahiye…

Arva- Lo, ab khud ko books kharidni hai! Aur kuch kaam nahi hai aapko? Har samay bas padhte rehte ho!

Dushyant- Main books padhta hu, teri tarah sirf icecream nahi khata!

Arva(makes a sad face)- Haww….so bad! Din bhar mujhe pareshan karte ho! Meri icecream bhi kha jaate ho! Aur..aur mumma aapko kuch bolti bhi nahi! (she complained sadly)

Ruhanika-Haan, inhe aur koi kaam nahi hai na Aru, isliye!

Dushyant- arey, bol toh aise rahe ho, jaise khud bade innocent ho!

R/A- hum innocent hi hain!

Dushyant threw a cushion at the girls, and the usual pillow fight began! Ruhana and Vineet were smiling looking at the three. Ruhana moved to them. …

" _Dushyant, Aru, Ruhanika…bas! Ladna band! Jisko jo lena hai , wo le lena! But abhi go and get ready….jaldi! "_

The three of them obeyed her and ran to their room. She turned to move to her room, when she found him staring at her. She looked at him….

Ruhana- Kya dekh rahe ho?

Vineet(smiles)- Soch raha hoon ki tumhe thank you kaise kahun?

Ruhana- Thanks? Kisliye?

Vineet(moves closer to her)- Thanks for completing me…..mujhe itni achi family dene ke liye.

Ruhana(smiles)- Toh SrInspVineet, thank you toh mujhe bhi kehna chahiye kyunki tum hamesha mere saath they.

He smiled and then kissed on her forehead and asked her to get ready.

.

.

A while later, they were heading to their favorite mall. Dushyant, Arva and Ruhanika were happy. As soon as they were in a mall, Dushyant ran towards the book store, holding Ruhana's hand, whereas the girls moved to a toy and gift shop with Vineet. Soon, they were out with some things the three of them demanded. Passing by, Ruhana's eyes fell on a saree in a saree shop. She stopped on her track to have a close look of the saree. Meanwhile, Arva nudged her, saying that she was hungry and they went into a restaurant in the same mall, while Vineet asked Ruhana to place the order as he had to bring something he forgot in the car.

.

Later , when they reached home, Ruhana was in her room making her hairs,when two pais of hands hugged her. She turned to find Dushyant, Ruhanika and Arva.

Ruhana-Arey , tum teenon yahan? Main aa hi rhi thi.

Dushyant- Hum bhi toh aa skte hain na Mom? (he looked at her)

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, thik hain! Ab bolo aaj teenon yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Ruhanika- Mumma, Yeh aapke liye! (she pulls out a packet.)

Ruhana- Yeh kya hai?

Arva- Surprise hai Mumma! Papa ne bola tha ki aapko bahut pasand aayega.

Ruhana(smiles and twists her nose)- acha, aur kya bola tha papa ne?

Arva- Yeh ki jab aap yeh gift khologi toh khush ho jaogi.

Ruhana laughs…

Ruhanika- Arey Mumma, baatein mat karo. Kholo na!

Dushyant- Haan Mom! Jaldi kholo! Koi kuch batata hi nhi hai.

He placed the packet in Ruhana's hand. Ruhana unwraps the gift and was surprised+happy as she saw the same saree in her hands, that to accompanied by a Platinum heart shaped Pendant. The girls exclaimed….  
Ruhanika- Mumma! Ye pendant acha hai! (she pointed to that box)

Arva- Mumma, pehno na! (she held her hand)

Ruhana looked up on Vineet's voice….

" _tohfa acha laga?"_

She looked at him and nods…

" _Yeh toh sabse acha tohfa hai."_

He smiles…. _"Hanji! toh ab hamari wedding anniversary pe aap yahi pehenengi..okay! ?"_

Ruhana nods and smiles…. _"lekin tumhe kaise pata chala ki mujhe yeh saree pasand hai?"_

Vineet smiles… _"That is a secret MrsKumar! Kyun Bachchon?"_

He looked at the three and they agreed to him at which Ruhana laughs. They share a family hug.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

HE came out of his trance on Dushyant's voice. He turned….

Dushyant- Dad, panditji aa gaye.

Vineet- Aaiye Panditji! Baithiye. Ek baar sab cheezein dekh lijiye. Sab kuch in bachchon ne hi kiya hai.

The pandit checks everything….

Pandit- Sab thik hai. Aaiye, puja shuru karein!

They all sit around for the puja, Vineet doing the rituals. Everyone seemed sad. Arva whispered to Ruhanika….

Arva- Di, mumma us din kitni khush thi na! Mumma ne hamesha ki tarah promise kiya tha ki wo jaldi aayengi, but she broke her promise.

Ruhanika hugs her…

.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was a fine day. Vineet was on a mission since 15 days. Ruhana was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. That's when arva approached her…

Arva- Mumma! Papa kab aayenge?

Ruhana(looks at her)- Papa aaj aa jayenge.

Arva- Yeh toh aapne kal bhi bola tha! (she complained sadly)

Ruhana(sadly)- aww….i know beta! Lekin kya karu, kaam hi aisa hain na! Kabhi jaldi toh kabhi derr!

Arva- Papa humesha aise karte hain. Kabhi time se nahi aate.

Ruhana(hugs her)- Acha , is baar jab papa aayenge toh hum unhe daantenge…okay?

Arva(Smiles)- Aap pakka papa ko daantogi derr se aane ke liye?

Ruhana smiles and nods. Arva smiles wider…..

" _Yayy! Ab maza aayega. "_

And she ran away to her room. Ruhana smiled and sighed….

" _Uhh….Vineet! Jaldi aa jao na! Main kab tak inhe aise behlaati rahungi. Aur aaj toh mujhe bhi bureau jaana hai…..tum bas aa jao! "_

She continued her work thinking so.

.

A while later, She was setting the breakfast and called the three of them. Dushyant hugged her as she saw her…

Dushyant- Mom, aap kahan ja rahi ho?

Ruhana(keeps her hand on his cheek)- Beta, aaj toh bureau jaana hain.

DDushaynt- Par mom, aap chuutti par ho na! Jab tak dad nahi aate?

Ruhana- han beta, lekin aaj jaan zaruri hain. Aur tere dad shayad aaj aa jayenge.

Dushyant- Okay Mom! (he seemed a bit sad)

Ruhana(cups his face)- mera beta udaas kyun hai? Arey baba, jaldi aa jaungi!

Arva(who by then came there)- Promise karo mumma, ki aap jaldi aa jaogi?

Ruhana(laughs)- acha acha, Pakka promise! Aur phir aaj toh papa bhi aa jayenge. Hai na!

The three got happy. Ruhana smiled at them and left for bureau.

.

.

 _ **Later that Day….**_

Vineet arrived home. Dushyant opened the door. He smiled as he saw Vineet on the door. He hugged him…

" _Dad, Aap thik toh ho na? Mom kahan hai?"_

Vineet didn't and Ruhanika too came there. Arva hugged him but as she didn't find Ruhana around…..she looked at Vineet….

" _Papa! Mumma kahan hai? Unhone promise kiya tha ki wo jaldi aa jayengi. Abhi tak nahi aayi."_

Vineet looked at her and hugged her. He knew what she was waiting for, but he also knew that he could never bring her Mom Back to her. He managed to tell them that Ruhana was in hospital because of her injuries. The girls were shocked to hear wanted to see her but Vineet asked them to be strong and stay at home.

.

A phone call a while later shattered him. He managed himself and the four of them rushed to hospital. The doctor told them that they did whatthey could, rest only their prayers could help her. Vineet went in the ward to see her. She asked him that she wanted to see her kids once. He called the three of them. Ruhana had tears in her eyes, yet she made the three of them understand that she always want to see them happy and they will always find her near them, whenever they will think of her. Ruhanika and Arva were crying to see her like that….

Arva- Mumma, aap jaldi se thik ho jao. Aap apna promise nahi tod skti.

Ruhana(pulled her closer)- aru…..Mum…..Mumma is sorry beta. Is baar mumma apna promise pura nahi kar paayi. Lekin papa hain na…..wo apne saare promise pure karenge. Aur…..aur aap papa ko zyada pareshan mat karna…..kisi ko bhi nahi. Aur agar mumma ki yaad aaye toh isey(she pointed to a bag on the table. Vineet picked it up and found a small teddy bear in it. Ruhana gave that to Arva) Mumma ki yaad aaye toh isey hug karna, mumma aapke paas aa jayegi.

Arva- Par aap kahin nahi jaogi mummma! (she held her hand)

Vineet asked them to go outside. Dushyant took her out of the ward. Vineet knew, he could talk for one last time to her. He had tears in his eyes. He promised her to take care of their children in all the way hecould. RUhana smiled with that promise and closed her eyes, going into a deep sleep forever.

.

 _ ***Flashback end***_

Arva , Ruhanika and Dushyant came out of their trance on Vineet's voice. He knew where they were lost. He asked them to help him in the final rituals and then asked Ruhanika and Arva to serve food to the Panditji.

.

.

 _ **Some time later…**_

Arva moved to the living room where Vineet was sitting. She kept her hand on his shoulder….

Arva- Papa, chalo, khana kha lo. Di calling.

Vineet- tum logon ne khaya?

Arva- Nahi Papa! Hum saath mein khayenge.

Dushyant- Haan Dad, chalo na! Mom bhi toh hum eek saath khana khilati thi.

Vineet(patted his cheek0- acha chalo.

Arva(Smiles)- phir papa, aap hume gaana sunayenge.

Vineet- Kaunsa gaana?

Ruhanika(came there)- wahi jo aap mumma ke liye gaate they. (she winked at him)

Vineet(smiles)- acha jee! Kaunsa gaana hai wo!

Dushyant- Main guitar pe play karunga. Mum used to like it. (he smiles)

Vineet(smiles)- acha thik hai. Par chalo, pehle khana!

They agreed and they all had their lunch together.

After lunch, Ruhanika and Arva cleared the kitchen and joined Dushyant and Vineet in the hall room. Dushyant was sitting with his guitar…He tuned in….Vineet smiled…and looked at Arva and Ruhanika…

 _ **Nagmen Hain Shikve Hain**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisse Hain Baate Hain…**_

Dushyant smiled and sang…. _ **  
**_ _ **Nagmen Hain Shikve Hain**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisse Hain Baate Hain..**_

Vineet smiled and glanced at Ruhana's picture in his hand…. _ **  
**_ _ **Baatein Bhool Jaati Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yaadein Yaad Aati Hain..**_

Dushyant Hugs him….. _ **  
**_ _ **Baatein Bhool Jaati Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yaadein Yaad Aati Hain**_

Arva took another picture of Ruhana to Vineet…. _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Yaadein Kisi Dil-O-Jaanam Ke**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Chale Jaane Ke Baad Aati Hain**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yaadein Yaadein Yaadein …**_

They moved into the room where tere were different pictures of the family…Arva and Ruhanika hummed a tune which Ruhana used to….

Vineet caressed their family picture….

 _ **Ye Jeevan Dil Jaane**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dariya Ka Hai Paani**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Paani To Beh Jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baaki Kya Reh Jaaye**_

He turned to his children…. _ **  
**_ _ **Yaadein Yaadein Yaadein**_

Dushyant sang along…. _ **  
**_ _ **Nagmen Hain Shikve Hain**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisse Hain Baate Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baatein Bhool Jaati Hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yaadein Yaad Aati Hain**_

Vineet, who had been looking at Ruhana's picture… _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh Yaadein Kisi Dil-O-Jaanam Ke**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Chale Jaane Ke Baad Aati Hain**_ __

Arva and Ruhanika too joined Vineet…. _ **  
**_ _ **Yaadein Yaadein Yaadein**_ __ _ **  
**_

Vineet smiled at the three of them….

 _ **Duniya Mein Yoon Aana  
Duniya Se Yoon Jana**_ __ _ **  
Aao To Le Aana Jaao To De Jana..**_

 _ **.  
Yaadein Yaadein Yaadein**_ _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Dushyant , Ruhanika and Arva had a small smile on their faces…Vineet smiled at them…. _ **  
Baatein Bhool Jaati Hain  
Yaadein Yaad Aati Hain  
Yeh Yaadein Kisi Dil-O-Jaanam Ke**_ __ _ **  
Chale Jaane Ke Baad Aati Hain**_ __

 _ **.**_ _ **  
Yaadein Yaadein Yaadein**_ _ **  
**_He ended the song and stretched his arms. Arva and Ruhanika ran to him and hugged him. Dushyant too hugged him….

He smiled looking at them and could only hear a few words….

" _Thank You Papa! For being the best dad in the world. "_

These words were enough for him to know that he had been successful in giving the right parenting to his kids. He glanced at Ruhana's picture as if saying a thank you….for being alive in his heart, for being with him every moment when he needed her.

.

 **A/N: Okay! Something that was in my mind…now completes…**

 **Aru- I hope you like it :* Love you :***

 **Please R &R! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
